The Ghost Guild's Lead Agent (REMAKE)
by Knucklejoe8
Summary: There are many jobs that you can take in life, but making contracts with spirits, gods and demons? Not exactly a choice anybody would make. But hey, someone has to do it, right? A retelling of AGG


Ayakashi Ghost Guild, or AGG, is owned by Zynga. I own nothing.

~~~LineBreak~~~

It was hot. The sun was beating down on the earth, and it didn't spare anything. The grass, the trees, the animals. It didn't matter. It was burning like a pyromaniac with a passion.

And I was the current target. Blinking my eyes to clear them, I looked at the map in my hand. It showed the basic area around Shibuya. On the map it had a building circled in black, along with the words 'go here!' written off to the side. It was near the edge of the map, and was situated away from the bustling shopping area.

I looked up. I was beginning to regret not getting a cab. I could feel the sweat beading down my forehead.

"Terrence," I said.

The little white ball that was resting on my shoulder lifted it's head.

"Yes, master?"

"Where are we?"

Terrence froze for a second. "I don't know," he replied.

"I thought you were listening to them too."

"... I was taking a nap."

I let out a sigh.

Terrence is my daemon. I received him as a gift from my parents, who had rescued him in a storm. I don't particularly remember that day, but I know I was sad and happy that day. At the time he was just a little pup, just a little younger than me. Now, he was as approaching the end of his teenage years.

As my daemon, Terrence is bound to me. They are ghosts that are contracted to an agent, whom they assist until they aren't needed or their master's life ends.

But when it dealt with something like a map, they couldn't help me in any way. Unless they were a person who used it in their life before, which wasn't the case with Terrence. He's a fox.

'_At least I'm not alone,' _I thought, shifting the bag into a more comfortable position. I hefted it up and began to walk again.

The ground crackled under my feet. I turned the corner. My eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me?" I said aloud. Terrence raised his head and looked at what was in front of us. He remained quiet.

In front of us was a bridge that came out of nowhere. It lead over a rather large lake. At the end, there was a building that could only be described as a mansion. It stood at a tall 3 stories tall, and stretched for more than 200 meters backwards. It was a blend of modern and classic Japanese building, with the slanted tile roofs along with metal railings as a deck above. The entrance was supported by two stone pillars, giving a western air to the building.

To the side of the large building was another somewhat large building, with wooden supports lining the durable paper walls. Connected to it was a car garage and a dock leading off to the lake. Further down were small one-room buildings, either for storage or for some other use.

I nudged Terrence. "What do you think?" I asked slowly. He looked up at me.

"It's nice."

"That's it?!" I raised my arms to the sky and shook my head. Sometimes I wish Terrence talked more.

Walking forward, I almost missed a tingling feeling as I stepped onto the bridge. I tilted my head as I tried to comprehend what had happened. After a moment I realized. The area was surrounded by a magical field. Spreading out my spirit, I found out that this field was powerful, creating a pocket universe.

I wonder what gods were contracted to create this piece of work.

Walking towards the mansion, I spread out my spirit to try and find anything worth investigating. Below me, the water was filled with ambient power, but I found no other soul down there. Above the surface, there was only me and Terrence, so I continued walking.

Nearing the end of the bridge, I sensed a weak spirit in the mansion. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a piece of paper and a picture.

Looking up again, I nodded my head.

I shifted my shoulder, waking Terrence again. "This is the place," I said as I walked into the mansion, pulling the door to the side as I did.

Entering the mansion, I noticed something. The inside was bigger than the outside. Again, I expanded my spirit out and found another powerful boundary, this one creating a larger space within the building. And by bigger, I mean there was a second floor inside the first floor, with a staircase leading to what was apparently lead to the 3rd and 4th floors, previously the 2nd floor.

At another note, the air was bleeding with energy, almost causing me to lose my bearings.

The *1st* floor had several rooms to each side, and lead to a large staircase in the middle. It lead to the *2nd* floor, which was located over the *1st* floor's rooms, with railings preventing anyone from falling. On either side were the other staircases leading to the other floors. It at that moment when I realized that the boundary didn't just expand upwards, it also expanded sideways.

Pinching the bridge of my nose to stop my upcoming headache, I went up the stairs. I went to the first door to the left. It lead to a long hallway, with several other rooms to the side. I went to the the first door to my right.

"Gotta start somewhere," I said. Terrence let out a small snort. Reaching out a hand, I grasped the handle. I began to turn it…

Only to suffer a headache and a shock. "Argh…" I let out a low groan as I fell backwards, Terrence falling down beside me. He landed softly, which was the opposite of how I did.

I fell with the grace of an elephant, and crashed down. I grasped my head in pain and groaned. Unnaturally, the headache disappeared. Again, I reached out with my spirit. '_I'm doing this multiple times' _I thought, sweat beading down the side of my face, '_kinda rare, and just plain tiring.'_

This time, I found an enchantment placed on the door, and on it's brothers in the same hallway. All of them could only be opened by their respective owner. Other details were hidden to me, covered by other enchantments.

Slowly, I stood up. While 'reading', as Terrence called it, I found that it was connected to a piece of paper a little ways down the hall. I began to walk in the direction and Terrence followed, though slowly.

The paper had a large list, and it was numbered. "500…!" My jaw dropped when I read the paper. It showed the number of bedrooms, and the large number was surprising. I never expected a house, even a mansion, to hold this many _bedrooms. _It even said so on the top of the list.

Speaking of the top of the list, two of the spaces were filled. The second one was filled with 'Terrence', so that had to be Terrence's room. How the enchantment did it was outside my knowledge, but the there was another thing that held my attention more. Above 'Terrence' were the words 'Aoi and…

"'Mira?'" I closed my eyes and thought. "I wonder who that could be…"

"Umm… Excuse me."

"Wahh!" I nearly jumped out of my pants. I hadn't sensed anyone behind me, so the sudden voice surprised me. I whirled around and reached into my pocket, fully prepared to pull out my deck if needed.

"Ahh!" They let out a yelp. My sudden (hesitantly admitted) scream and quick reaction had too scared the person who snuck up on me. They were on the floor and their hands were held up as to protect their face. By their build and voice, I guessed they were a girl.

After a moment, I dropped my stance. The girl had no malicious intent and was only trying to get my attention, which was directed at the paper at that time.

Slowly, she lowered her hands. It revealed pure red eyes, however they were they were filled with innocence and curiosity.

She opened her mouth. "Umm… You wouldn't happen to be Aoi, by any chance?"

~~~LineBreak~~~

**Alright! I'm back, and my muse is on fire! I can feel the spirit of fanfiction pushing my shoulder, leading me to create more of this! This forge is ready to create the all of them stories!**

**On a more serious front, this is a remake of my story 'The Ghost Guild's Lead Agent', because that story was crap and I was pumping it out every week, quickly burning my time and I ended up abandoning it.**

**But it matters not now! For I, Knucklejoe8, am BACK! So prepare to eat all the chapters I can make before my muse burns to ashes, only to be relit again later.**

**As for the reasons I stopped, there are many. School, family, Dark Souls 2… Heh heh… heh…**

**But now that school has ended, not many family things (except for a 2 month leave during July and August, in which I'll still write but nothing will be released during that time. Hopefully you earn an extra long chapter for the long wait), and beating NG+, I can now work on this with focus I haven't felt since reading Atlas Shrugged.**

**With this burning muse, expect chapters coming in every 1 or 2 weeks, which will probably lead to more longer chapters, but more time to write them. Also note that this chapter was the work of about 30 minutes, so I didn't work as hard as I would on this one, though I can assure you the quality is as good as it can be at this point. Only the length suffered.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed this and look forward to the next chapters!**

**This is **_**Joe, **_**signing out!**


End file.
